


The Shocking Depravity of Malfoys

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to help the Malfoys get a fresh start, but Lucius and Draco show her that they may not deserve one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shocking Depravity of Malfoys

She was a welcome guest this time, but being at Malfoy Manor brought back unpleasant memories for Hermione. She would never forget the feel of the Cruciatus Curse. Sometimes she still had nightmares about being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. However that was all in the past. They had to forgive even if they could never forget and they had to move on. Hermione knew that better than anyone; she had read enough about what happened when reconciliation didn't follow war. It was why she had accepted the Malfoys' invitation to the first ball they gave in the new era. 

Only she and Harry had come of the war heroes, but they were enough. The newspaper photographers waiting outside the gates had snapped pictures of them arriving and she knew tomorrow's papers would be abuzz with speculation as to their relationship with the Malfoys. Perhaps a harder-hearted person would have felt satisfaction at the Malfoys' barely concealed desperate gratitude, but it had left a bad feeling in Hermione. She didn't like seeing anyone like that.

"Are you all right?" she asked Draco when they chanced to be side by side at one point during the evening. The heir of the manor looked quite uncomfortable.

"Fine," he mumbled. Then, as if remembering his manners and the fact that his family was trying to use her to get back in the wizarding public's good graces, he gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks for asking, Granger, but I just...ate something that didn't agree with me." 

The food was exquisite, all prepared by the most expensive caterer. Hermione doubted it was to blame for Draco's discomfort. But she politely accepted his excuse and accepted his invitation to dance. His father had a turn after him and then Harry. "Having fun?" Hermione asked him.

"I wish Ron had come. It could have been fun."

The ball had potential but its potential remained unfulfilled because most of the guests were older. The few young people there were mostly conservative purebloods who seemed to share their parents' stuffiness. At least it was a chance to do some good, and her time was compensated for by excellent food and drinks. 

Hermione, having enjoyed one glass too many of the Malfoys' fine elf-made wine, badly needed to pee, but the downstairs bathrooms that had been designated for guests were both occupied. So she climbed the stairs in search of another bathroom. She'd found one and had just finished her business when she heard people enter the attached bedroom.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy said coldly, "you disappoint me."

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco said. "It's too big. Please, I can't. Please, take it out."

"I wanted you to wear it all night."

Hermione eased open the door just a crack and peeked into the bedroom. It was well-lit and she had a good view of Draco and his father. Draco appeared to be crying silently; tears glistened on his cheeks. Hermione wondered what on earth was going on, but she knew she would embarrass them if she revealed her presence so she stayed hidden. 

"I can't bear it, Father. I can't. Please."

Lucius sighed. "All right then. But you will pay a penalty for your failure." After Draco had nodded in acceptance, he said, "Bend over."

Draco bent over. Lucius stood behind him and reached around to unfasten his trousers. He pulled his son's trousers and underwear down around his thighs. Hermione had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp of shock as she saw the butt plug in Draco's arse. No wonder he'd seemed so uncomfortable when they'd spoken earlier. And his father was the one responsible? 

Lucius grasped the base of the plug and turned it like a dial, eliciting a groan from his son. The groan turned into a moan of relief when he pulled the plug out. Hermione winced at the size of the thing. It wasn't too long, but it was quite fat, nearly as thick as a small fist. 

"Thank you," Draco whispered. 

"And now for the penalty. I believe...a caning."

"Shall I lie down?"

"No, I want you on your hands and knees on the bed." 

Lucius conjured a cane and as soon as his son was in the desired position, he began to beat him. Draco's pale skin quickly turned red where the cane struck him on his arse and thighs. He didn't cry out, but Hermione knew it had to be painful. It was a terrible thing to watch. She wanted to storm in there and grab the cane and beat Lucius with it. 

"Stop." 

She didn't realize she'd spoken until Lucius's head turned towards the bathroom. He started walking towards it, his wand raised threateningly. "Who's there?" he called.

Hermione stepped out into the bedroom. "I was in the bathroom before you came in."

Draco looked absolutely horrified. Hermione couldn't blame him. "No," he said. "No. Merlin, no!"

"It appears we're in a quandary, Miss Granger," Lucius said. "You spied upon something that was not your concern." 

"It's sick," Hermione said in quiet fury. "What you're doing to him is wrong and sick. You're more of a monster than I ever thought." 

"Silencio."

Hermione screamed, but no sound came out. She reached into her robes for her wand, but Lucius disarmed her. She knew if she ran to the door, she would find it locked. She could only wait helplessly. 

"What shall we do with our intrusive guest, Draco?"

"Obliviate her memory."

"Eventually, but first she should be punished for being a nosy, judgmental little Mudblood, don't you agree?"

Draco didn't look like he agreed, but he still said, "Yes, Father." 

Hermione's clothes were magically vanished and she was bound face-down on the bed. She found herself hoping Lucius would whip her because the alternatives were even worse. Her hopes were dashed when he slid a pillow under her belly, raising her arse. 

"Do you remember the first time I took you, Draco? Do you remember how you felt lying on your belly, unable to do anything but accept my cock filling your arse and stretching you? I recall you cried." 

"Yes." Draco's voice sounded so small Hermione barely heard him. 

"I believe Miss Granger needs to experience that. Why don't you help her, Draco."

"You want me to fuck her in the arse?"

"Yes. Are you unable - or unwilling - to?"

"No." 

Hermione felt Draco straddle her legs. He rubbed a cool substance on her arsehole. Then she felt his finger pressing in, pushing the lubricant up inside her. And then it was his cock he was pushing inside her. Hermione screamed silently. She knew his cock wasn't that big, but it felt huge. It felt like a telephone pole was being forced up her arse. She laid there helpless to do anything but cry and snivel as Draco fucked her. 

She was grateful when Lucius stopped it, until she realized he had something worse in store for her. She was freed from her bonds and repositioned on her side. The Malfoy men sandwiched her between them, Lucius in front and Draco behind. Hermione guessed what was coming. She pleaded and begged, but she was still under the silencing charm, temporarily voiceless. 

They didn't do it right away. First Lucius sucked her nipples and Draco fondled her pussy until they had her on the brink of an orgasm. Only then did they both enter her. Distantly, her intellect marveled that her body could accommodate two men. More immediately, Hermione experienced an unbearable fullness. Because they had made her aroused, it wasn't even completely awful. It felt almost good. 

The father and son began to kiss as they fucked her. "I'd always meant to hire a whore for us to try this," Lucius panted. "We should thank Miss Granger for giving us this opportunity at no cost." 

"Thanks, Granger," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. 

Hermione expected them both to come in her, but after Draco had come in her arse, Lucius pulled out of her pussy. "Suck me, Draco," he ordered his son. He grabbed Hermione by her hair and forced her head down so she couldn't watch anything but Draco's lips sliding up and down his father's cock. She watched as Draco swallowed his come, and realized that he liked it. Everything she thought she knew was shaken. Purebloods like the Malfoys were fundamentally different from other people after all. 

She welcomed it when Lucius pointed his wand at her and said, "Obliviate." 

 

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry demanded when Hermione descended the grand staircase. 

"I fell asleep in one of the bedrooms," Hermione admitted. They were among the last guests left. She and Harry collected their cloaks.

The Malfoys stood at the door seeing off their guests. "Thank you for coming," Narcissa said. She shook hands with both of them. 

"Yes," Lucius added, "It's been a pleasure having you." 

"It was a pleasure to be here," Hermione said warmly, lying as politeness demanded she do. "I hope you'll invite us again."

"You have a permanent spot on our guest list."


End file.
